Un dia en Reim
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: El joven Magi esta aburrido de no hacer nada por su reino, su pequeña aprendiz le ayudara y recorrerán los hermosos escondites del impero


Un día en Reim.

Nota: ¡Que hay gente! Este es mi One-Shot de una pareja que me encanta, y espero conseguir más fics de ellos dos. Espero que me dejen Reviews y me digan que piensan.

-Es...Algo aburrido...-Decía Titus mientras que observaba a Marga junto a él.

-¿Ah? ¿Porque lo dices?-Exclamo Marga, que había dejado de leer un pergamino, la pequeña había mejorado mucho desde que llegaron a Reim.

-No hay mucho que hacer, Lady Sheherazade dejo Reim en paz y nadie tiene problemas, ahora sólo me limitó a comer...-Exclamaba el Rubio que estaba sentado en el trono del palacio, jugando con su cetro.

-¡Podemos ir a pasear y visitar a todos!-Dijo Marga, quien había dejado en su asiento el pergamino y se levantó para tomar la mano del mayor.

Alexius sonrió a la niña y tomo su mano, dejo su cetro recostado del trono y se dispuso a levantarse y salir corriendo junto a Marga de ese salón. Salieron entre risas hasta que Ambos tropezaron con un hombre mucho más alto que los dos, de cabellos rojos y largos, descendencia Fanalis, era Mu Alexius.

-¡Oh! Titus, Marga, ¿Que están haciendo?-El pelirrojo les sonreía a ambos.

-Nosotros íbamos a pasear por que Titus estaba aburrido-Dijo tranquilamente Marga mientras jaloneaba de la túnica de Titus-¡Tengo algo especial planeado pero debemos apurarnos!.

-¡Entonces no los molestare más!- Mu dio golpes en la espalda de Titus y se alejó-¡Pásenla bien e intenten llegar a la cena!.

"Que persona tan peculiar" pensó Titus cuando siguió caminando junto a Marga, la pequeña lo llevo hasta el jardín del palacio y recogió unas flores, luego se acercó a la cocina, en su camino saludaban a todos los trabajadores del palacio, quienes le regresaban el saludo con respeto al nuevo Magi de su imperio.

Marga sonreía al joven rubio con un pequeño sonrojo, Titus le regresaba la sonrisa.

-¡Listo! ¡Llegamos!-Marga dejo de correr y se detuvieron en uno de los pasillo, justo frente a una gran puerta de madera con decorados de oro en los bordes, en forma de uvas, la pequeña toco a la puerta con sus pequeñas manos y se escucharon sonidos de cosas cayendo y alguien acercándose a la puerta, la puerta se abrió para poder ver a un hombre Moreno de cabellos blancos, largos pero no tanto.

-¿Me has traído para ver a Sphintus?-Titus veía con algo de decepción a la pequeña niña.

-Oye-Interrumpió Sphintus-¿Estás aquí para insultarme o para algo importante?-Sphintus cruzo sus brazos frente a el-Realmente estoy ocupado.

Marga noto la tensión entre ambos adultos así que decidió hacer algo. Jalo de la túnica blanca de Sphintus haciendo que la notara.

-Sphintus, te traje esto-Marga extendió las flores que había recogido en el jardín hacia el Heliophata- ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva oficina!.

-¡Gracias Marga!-Tomo las flores que la niña le estaba dando-Te agradezco que hayas podido traer lo que te pedí.

-¿Espera un momento?, ¿Esta es tu oficina?-Exclamo Titus sorprendido.

-¡Si!-Dijo Sphintus inflando su pecho-¿No es linda?.

-Siempre pensé que era un baño...-Le fulmino Titus, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sphintus y Titus volvieron a intercambiar miradas molestas, haciendo que Marga se sintiera un poco incómoda.

Sphintus suspiro algo molesto y se apartó un poco.-Entren-Alzo su mano un poco dando paso a sus amigos.

Titus y Marga entraron y vieron ese cuarto lleno de libros , pipetas y matraces de química en cada mesa, atrás había un gran librero que iba del piso hasta el alto techo.

-¡Es increíblemente grande para una sola persona!- Decía maravillado el Magi.

-No sólo yo trabajo aquí tonto, también mi familia...

-¿Y donde están ellos?-Pregunto Titus intentando no prestarle atención al insulto del Moreno.

-Posiblemente paseando por ahí...Se escaparon y me dejaron todo el trabajo-Dijo algo molesto mientras que ponía las flores una de las mesas-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-¡Titus estaba aburrido y pensé en que viniera a verte hacer medicina!-Dijo Marga.

Sphintus se sonrojó un poco y tomo unos envases de vidrio que contenían líquidos y polvos y los coloco junto a un cuenco de madera-Vengan conmigo-Exclamo y se sentó tras una mesa, poso a Kukulcan sobre la mesa, quien se alejó un poco y se enrollo sobre un cojín. Sphintus tomo los cuencos y puso ambos, líquidos y polvos en orden mientras decía sus nombres, tomo las flores y las puso también en el cuenco y las empezó a presionar con una roca.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Titus al joven Heliophata mientras que se recostaba de la mesa y observaba de los movimientos del peli-blanco.

-Tú medicina-Exclamo Sphintus mientras que apartaba algunos de los largos cabello de Titus que habían caído casi sobre su espacio de trabajo.

-¡¿Esa cosa horrible y amarga que me das en las mañanas?!-Titus se inclinó hacia atrás mientras hacia una cara de asco.

-No, lo que tomas en las mañanas es café, esto es lo que tomas antes de dormir..

-¡Oh! ¡Ese es muy bueno!-Exclamo Titus-No sabía que usabas estas flores para ese jarabe.

-¡Ves que es interesante!-Dijo Marga mientras que se sentaba frente a Sphintus.

Se quedaron un rato más y ayudaron un poco al Heliophata hasta que logro arreglar todo el laboratorio.

-Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué?- Exclamo Titus.

-¡Iremos todos a pasear!-Marga tomo las manos de ambos adultos y los arrastro hasta fuera de la oficina, los llevo hasta fuera del palacio y pasearon por los campos llenos de flores y naturaleza.

-O-

-Esto es lindo- Sphintus interrumpido a Titus, quien se concentraba...En una ardilla.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Lady Sheherazade mando a hacer estos jardines... Cuando estaba aquí.

Sphintus vio como Titus bajaba un poco su cabeza para ver al piso.

-Oye, no te sientas así, me imagino que ella está feliz de que conozcas el mundo-Sphintus se sentía un poco incómodo al ver al Rubio triste.

-Eso creo...Pero la extraño.

Sphintus puso su mano sobre el hombro del Magi y siguieron paseando junto a Marga por los exteriores del castillo.

El cielo empezó a cambiar su tono de azul a Naranja con ciertos toques morados y los tres jóvenes, cansados reposaban en una colina que daba directo al mar, en el cual se podía observar el hermoso atardecer.

Marga era la que estaba más cansada de todos, tanto que había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de Sphintus quien acariciaba su cabello.

-Hoy exploro mucho.

-Si...Nosotros también Sphintus.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Titus le sonrió a Sphintus, quien desvío su mirada de forma brusca.

Miraron el hermoso atardecer con todos los cambios de colores hasta que se hizo la noche, ambos jóvenes se habían recostado en aquella colina, en aquel pasto que parecía una almohada. Sphintus estaba a punto de caer dormido hasta que sintió a Titus llamando a su nombre con una suave voz.

-Sphintus... ¿Eres feliz aquí?-Titus recostó su mejilla en su mano y miro directamente a Sphintus.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El joven miro con expresión confundida al Magi.

-¿Te pregunto que si extrañas a tu país? A Heliophat.

- No mucho-Respondió el moreno-Un país en el cual no valoraban ni a mí ni a mi familia por querer actuar bien...

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?

-Un poco, sólo nostalgia, mis padres extrañan su hogar, pero se sienten bien aquí-Sphintus le sonrió a Titus quien sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunto Titus.

Sphintus levantó un poco la pequeña cabeza de Marga de su estómago y la puso entre ellos dos, el Moreno se sentó y miro al rubio

-Estoy aquí por ti-Sphintus miro a Titus como si esas palabras fueran algo de todos los días.

-¿Q-Que?-El nuevo Magi se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras de parte del Sphintus.

-¡Claro!, tú fuiste el que me pidió que fuera su médico, ¿No?-Soltó burlón el joven Moreno.

-Ah...En realidad ¡Yo realmente te invite a vivir en Reim por que tu familia me parece divertida!

Sphintus se sorprendió al ver como Titus cerraba fuertemente sus ojos hacia él, como si estuviera realmente apenado, y ese sonrojó en sus mejillas no le ayudaba.

-Ok, Ya entendí-Sphintus tomo la cara de Titus en sus manos, presionando sus mejillas haciéndolo ver de forma infantil-Si, también vine por ti. Tú me pediste el cuidar de ti, y eso es lo que planeó hacer, mi Magi.

Titus se sonrojó violentamente mientras empezaba a titubear, antes de poder gritarle algo Sphintus le había jalado y lo beso gentilmente en los labios.

Titus no hice ningún forcejeo o nada por el estilo, el calor de las manos de Sphintus ponía cálida su piel enfriada por la brisa nocturna, quiso hacer lo mismo por él, así que con algo de vergüenza puso su mano en una de las mejillas del Moreno y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

Mientras ambos jóvenes compartían sus sentimientos, una pequeña joven que descansaba entre ellos sonreía mientras dormia.

No fue un día tan aburrido después de todo.


End file.
